Naruto: Version II
by SkyDancer101
Summary: Discontinued. No changing of mind.
1. Chapter 1

**A few quick notes on my writing:**

**~Grammar is not a strong suit of my so don't yell at me**

**~I might have misspelled things (Typo or i just don't know how to spell it)**

_(Something in Japanese=something in English) _**is followed after somebody said something in Japanese for translation (you'll see)**

**~Yes I do use Japanese in this, just little things like hello**

_Italics_ **= flashback**

~_**Italics and Bold**_ = **thoughts**

In the small town known as the Hidden Leaf or Konoha lived different people from different clans. One of those clans was known as the Uchiha clan. The Uchihas were people who keep to themselves so they lived on the outskirts of town. One Uchiha was named Sasuke.

"BAKA! GAKI! WORTHLESS!" _(Baka=Idiot, Gaki=Brat)_ shouted Sasuke's father in a harsh and mean tone. The words were slurred as if he was drunk and, big surprise, he was. After downing 8 bottles of sake, the elder Uchiha had taken to beating his younger son. Sasuke cried out and covered his head with his skinny arms. A fist slammed into Sasuke's back but this time he didn't cried out. Biting his lower lip Sasuke waited for his father to pause to gulp down half a bottle of sake before running out of the house.

Sasuke dashed out of the door and into the cool of the night. He already felt the sting from the injury. He was almost past the gate when someone suddenly grabbed his wrist and hoisted him up. Sasuke desperately tried to worm out of the grip, fearing it was someone who would drag him back home. The grip tighten so Sasuke twisted and bit his assaulter. Sasuke fell the ground but was already running.

"Sasuke, Matte!" _(Matte=Wait)) _somebody yelled but Sasuke barely heard. He continued running as fast as he could. Due to his back injury, Sasuke couldn't run at full speed but fast enough. He scampered up a tree while wincing at the pain. Sasuke settle at the top branch and hid himself among the leaves. Sighing, he gently took off his shirt and tried to twist to see the injury. A huge bruise that was oozing blood was at the top of his back, right below his neck in between Sasuke's shoulder blades. Sasuke winced once more and was about to rip his shirt to bandage the wound when someone spoke.

"Otouto-kun, do you want me to bandage it?" _(Otouto-kun=younger brother)_ Sasuke knew, before turning, that the voice belonged to his older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

"Nii-san, what are you doing here?" _(Nii-san=older brother)_ Sasuke asked. Itachi didn't answer but jumped onto the branch Sasuke was on. Standing behind him, Itachi began to fix a bandage onto his wound. Then Sasuke noticed the bandage on Itachi's wrist.

_Oops, _Sasuke sheepishly thought. Itachi noticed Sasuke staring at the bandage.

"Next time, look before you bite," Itachi said while ruffling Sasuke's hair. Sasuke cast his eyes down.

"Gomen nasi for biting you," _(Gomen nasi=sorry)_ Sasuke said softly.

"It is okay Otouto-kun, don't worry about," Itachi replied back. Sasuke put his shirt back on over the freshly bandaged wound that miraculously stopped hurting. Itachi gaze up at the sky. Sasuke followed his brother's gaze to two bright stars that shone more brightly that they just demanded attention. One was slightly smaller than the other. Sasuke grinned at it and leaned his head against Itachi's arm. Sasuke suddenly felt tired and slowly drifted asleep. Itachi didn't move.

"Pleasant dream Otouto-kun," Itachi whispered when he looked down. Sasuke's face was now peaceful and innocent. Itachi looked back at the two glaring stars. Itachi still remembered Danzo's, leader of the Anbu Blacks Op., order. It echoed throughout his head but his reply shocked him even more. Itachi still couldn't believe what he said. Looking at the two stars and Sasuke's sleeping face told him he made the right choice.

_Itachi knelt before Danzo, an elderly man with a bandaged left eye who still invoked fear in all who saw him (except for a rare few). Itachi patiently waited for Danzo to reply with the report Itachi just stated of the Uchiha's elders plan to destroy the village. _

"_Itachi, your orders are to kill all of the Uchiha Ichizoku," (Ichizoku=family/clan) Danzo emotionless ordered. Itachi remained impasse but on the inside he was in complete disorder. Kill all of his Ichizoku? Itachi suddenly thought of his younger brother Sasuke suffering at the hands of their father. Sasuke was innocent in all of this. He couldn't just kill him… Itachi breathed in and out. He stood up._

"_I will not kill Uchiha Sasuke and if you even try I will kill you." With those final words Itachi left the room at ninja speed or speed that the naked eye could not see. _

Sasuke slowly trudged to school. Luckily his father (if you can count _him _as a father) had downed so much sake after Sasuke escaped that he forgot all about him. Sasuke still didn't know why his father loathed him so much, even Itachi didn't know or pretended to not know…

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Ino chirped out. Ino was a blonde blue-eyes girl with a happy weird goofy smile on whenever she was around Sasuke. But Sasuke hardly noticed, because his back was hurting again. It was a dull pain that can never be forgotten with an occasional sting topped with soreness…. The bell rang and Sasuke followed his class inside.

"Ohayo Iruka-sensei," _(sensei=teacher) _the class chorused when their teacher came in.

"Ohayo everyone! I hope you all did your homework. Today we will be starting off with-where is Naruto-kun?" Iruka suddenly yelped when he noticed Naruto's empty seat. All the kids look at each other. Everyone knew Naruto's reputation. If Naruto was missing it would automatically mean he was up to no good. Sasuke vaguely remember Naruto heading into the direction of the Hokage Mountain (a mountain where the faces of all of the Hokages are carved into). But it was also in the direction of a ramen shop so Sasuke didn't really think much of it. Sasuke raised his hand. If he told then Iruka-sensei would go off to find him and they would do independent study which means no PE.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto was going in the direction of the Hokage Mountain," Sasuke replied coolly.

"Really." Iruka-sensei was now having a nightmare of what Naruto was doing and how it could possibly involved Hokage Mountain.

"Class, Independent Study while I find Naruto-kun," Iruka ordered and exited the classroom. Sasuke knew he was right. He looked down at his desk trying to ignore the throbbing of his back.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you all right?" whispered a timid voice. Sasuke turned to see a hesitant Hinata.

"I fine Hinata-chan," Sasuke replied with a small smile. Hinata nodded and went back to doodling. Sasuke sighed and took out a book to read.

"Class, time for PE," Iruka called out. Iruka was still a bit frustrated with Naruto and wondered how he could be so…devious! Doodling all over the Hokages' faces! Iruka fumed silently as the class trudged out to the field. He was so mad at Naruto that he didn't noticed Sasuke and how he was acting weird. (A/n if you are wondering, just think of what Naruto was doing on the first episode in the anime.)

"Argh…" Sasuke muttered as his back hurt even more. He wondered how the wound hurt so much, the punch couldn't have been harder than the others…could it have?

"One more mile and than a rest break," Iruka called out. Choji, who was lagging behind, groaned and Sasuke smirked. But suddenly Sasuke felt light-headed and dizzy. Sasuke turned to doing a brisk light jog, keeping in the middle of the group. That earned a few glances from his classmates; all of them knew how Sasuke was always way in front of everyone. Sasuke gritted his teeth when another wave of pain and nausea broke out. He was not going to succumb so easily over one punch wound….no way…

"Sasuke-kun, are you really okay?" the timid voice asked once again. Hinata gaze worriedly at Sasuke. The entire class was now paying attention. Hinata may be shy and timid but she would go straight ahead and ask if it meant the well-being of one of someone she knew and respected deeply.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night," Sasuke replied casually.

"Okay…" Hinata whispered and blushed. The entire class went back to minding their own business. Sasuke was just tired, probably was reading some book he like through the night, nothing much. Sasuke nearly yelled when one more shot of nausea went through him. It was like something was squeezing the wound on his back. Then Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. The nausea was too much… everything was black… he felt like he was falling…

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino and Sakura shrieked together when Sasuke collapsed. Hinata looked like she was going to faint. Iruka was running at full speed over to them. Sasuke gasped and started coughing up blood. He went into a fetal position. Sasuke's face scrunched up in pain but he didn't scream or cry. Everyone was staring shocked at what just happen.

"ARGH!" Sasuke suddenly cried out. He immediately clutched his head as the nausea and dizziness increased till he wanted to puke his guts out.

"IRUKA-SENSEI HELP! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled, now snapping out of shock. Shino immediately went up to check his pulse to see if his heart was failing. Ino now was racing to get water and a cloth.

Not too far away, Itachi was exiting the Hokage's office with his squad when he passed the school yard to see the students crowding around something…no someone. Then Itachi heard Sakura yelled and confirmed his fears. It was Sasuke and his back must have gotten worse. Itachi curse and ran over with his squad following behind.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked Itachi when he arrive next Sasuke.

"He is Sasuke's older brother," Bakin, a member of Itachi's squad, said rudely and bluntly. His pale blue eyes glared at Kiba who glared back just as furiously.

"Is Sasuke-kun alright?" Umeki, another member. Her small brown pixie-face scrunched up with worry. Itachi didn't reply but gently lift up Sasuke and pulled down his shirt to reveal a bandage soaking in blood and pus. Itachi silently cursed. The wound had gotten infected. Iruka gasped when he saw the wound on Sasuke's back. Itachi peeled of the bandage and tore Sasuke's shirt off his back which was getting drenched in blood of his back. Ripping it up he made a misshape bandage out of it and tied a knot.

"We have to get him to the hospital, the wound is infected," Itachi coolly said. The others didn't pay attention, they were to busy taking in Sasuke's back and stomach which had many half-healed bruises and scars on it. Itachi ignored them and scooped up Sasuke and ran to the hospital. Iruka ordered his class to go inside and followed behind Itachi along with the rest of Itachi's squad.

Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a bland white room on top of a hard bed covered in white sheets. An IV drip was attached to his left hand. The small beeping of a machine nearby suggested that the other tube attached to Sasuke was used to monitor his heart beat. He turned his head and saw an opened window letting in a cool breeze. It was nighttime. Sasuke slowly sat up and took another looked around. Satisfy nobody was nearby Sasuke slowly slipped out of the window. Leaning on the window railing, Sasuke jumped and grabbed the nearby tree branch.

"That was too easy," Sasuke muttered. He seriously thought that the hospital would have tighter security than this. He scampered up the tree was ease and laid down, hidden among the leaves. Sasuke sighed and looked up at the night sky. Once again he saw the two stars. Letting all thoughts slide from his mind, Sasuke peacefully gaze up at the night sky.

"ACK! Where in the world is Sasuke? Doctor! We have a missing patient!" a nurse frantically shouted. Sasuke chuckled.

_**So they just noticed I was gone…weird…**_ Sasuke absently thought. He continued gazing at the night sky. The blackness of the night was oddly soothing. Sasuke breathed in and slowly drifted into a meditating state. With his eyes closed Sasuke peacefully just thought of nothing. This type of feeling of calmness was something he rarely experienced.

"You know you are causing quite the commotion," a voice said. Sasuke open his eyes and looked up in shame at his elder brother. Sasuke shrugged.

"I…wanted…to…get…out….for…a bit," Sasuke muttered. Itachi sat down and but a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder. They sat in silence gazing up at the night sky.

"Nee-san, I was wondering about something," Sasuke hesitantly said. Itachi gazed at him.

"I…uh…over heard something…that the…elders…were planning," Sasuke mumbled out. Itachi eyes widen for a second.

_Sasuke's breath was labored and the dust wasn't helping at all. He was uncomfortably crouched down in a small space between the roof and ceiling of the room below. Large cracks in the ceiling gave him an easy view of what was going on down there. Right now the Uchiha Elders were having a meeting discussing some sort of "great plan"._

"_Are we sure about this?" asked one._

"_Positive," replied back Sasuke's father. "We are a strong clan and not even the __Hyugas can compare to us." _

"_Fine, then the plan of destroying the rest of Konoha is in agreement, correct?" a fat elder with a bald head said. Sasuke gaped and his eyes went wide. Destroy Konoha? That…that…that…that is just monstrous! Konoha had accepted in the Uchihas and welcomed them as one of their clans! To destroy it is just…completely out of order and shocking!_

"_Too long have us Uchihas been kept in shadows and forced out of our once glorious position! Too long have our thirst for power have been surpressed! Now we shall overtake this weakling village and show the entire world our true strength!" Cheers and agreements followed this voice. _

_Itachi sat silently through this entire ourdeal. He greatly went against what everyone was planning but if he spoke up they would surely pounce on him and he needed to rely the message to Danzo. Itachi suddenly felt the presence of another __Sharingan__. Quietly he open the chakra in his body and scope the area. He felt the presence from above. Pretending to take a deep drink, Itachi quickly glanced at the ceilings through the cracks to notice his younger brother's undevelope __Sharingan__. The peircing red eyes dimly glowed in the blackness. Itachi remained impasse about this but he was secretly wondering if Sasuke even knew that he was using Sharingan and how was it activated?_

_Sasuke on the other hand was watching the entire scene with interest and suddenly felt that he could see everything so very well. But he was too focus on what everyone was saying on planning that he didn't realize that he was reading their lips! And that his eyes were in Sharingan mode…_

"Nee-san…please tell me you don't agree to this…please!" Sasuke asked his brother desperately. Itachi smiled kindly.

"Don't worry, I won't let Konoha or you ever get hurt," Itachi said. Sasuke beamed at his brother.

"Arigato Nee-san! I can always count on Nee-san…" Sasuke mumbled. His eyelids were suddenly very heavy and Sasuke drifted to sleep. Itachi gazed back at the sky and saw the two stars. The two brother stars made Itachi fill up with remorse. He had just deluded his brother. Itachi sighed. Why was everything always so complicated?

"You know the doctors are throwing a fit at Sasuke just conviently running off like that," Bakin stated. He looked with concern at Itachi.

"Are you really going through with what Danzo ordered, Itachi?"

"…"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Iruka yelled. His face popped in the window. "I CAN SEE YOU! RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT IS TOTALLY IRRESPONSIBLE!" Sasuke rubbed his eyes and glared at his teacher. He climbed back in through the window.

"Relax, my wound doesn't hurt anymore Sensei," Sasuke said.

"Well you shouldn't be running around with that wound anyway! And where did you get all those bruises and scars?" Iruka asked.

"…"

"Answer me."

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"Have no idea what you are talking about Sensei. Now I am going to go sleep…" Sasuke dove under the covers and proceeded to ignore everybody. Iruka sighed and walked out of the room to tell the others that Sasuke was in his room and completely fine. A soft light snore echoed throughout the room.

"Sasuke sure is like you and he can sleep can he?" Bakin said.

"…"

"Sigh…Itachi, just go with the decision that you will lest regret," Bakin said before he disappeared. Itachi glanced once more at the night sky before reaching his decision…

Sasuke walked back home from school. Luckily it was a Friday so then Sasuke had the entire weekend to rest and heal. He remembered perfectly all the students crowding around him.

"_Sasuke! What in the world happen?" Ino cried out. Sakura was gazing at him with concern along with Hinata._

"_Baka!" Kiba yelled. "Making us all worry like that!"_

"…_. Sorry for worrying you, I am really fine," Sasuke said._

Sasuke smirked at the thought. He passed by where the ANBU Black Op building entrance was. Sasuke paused for a moment. He pondered about what to do. He knew that Itachi told ANBU about what the elders where planning and he knew that ANBU had replied in some way to the threat but how was still plaguing Sasuke's mind. Sasuke made up his mind. Taking a deep breath, he snuck into the ANBU building.

Crawling past guards and sensing Genjutsu somehow was easy for him. Using special passages ways Sasuke easily got into the records part of the building. Slowly Sasuke went over to the cabinets. He had been in the ANBU or snuck in enough times to know how the papers were organized. He pulled out the large folder on the Uchihas and begins flipping through the reports.

_Births…_

_Deaths…_

_Entry…_

_People who had left…_

"Where is it?" Sasuke muttered. Then he found a coded piece of paper that had special jutsu seals on it. Sasuke examines the chakra emitting from it and then immediately knows how to deactivate. Placing it on the ground Sasuke whispers:

"ANBU Member Uchiha Itachi, code number 98996439, clearance level: 7, password: G-E-N-O-N." Sasuke couldn't help put give a small smirk as the paper began to smoke revealing the information he was looking for. Sasuke read it while his eyes went wider and wider. Quickly placing everything back into the right place Sasuke raced out of the building at top ninja speed.

"No, no, no, no, no… it can't be true!" Sasuke ran all the way to the entrance to the Uchiha Ichizoku area. Panting Sasuke raced in to find an empty street. Night had now fallen and darkness began to settle. No lamps were being lit and the inky blackness cast an eerie feeling. Sasuke's feet began to slightly ache as he raced into another street. Stopping he saw piles of… his dead clan comrades. Sasuke's eyes went even wider. And he his feet immediately took a few steps back.

"Nee-san…" Sasuke whispered. Suddenly he leaped to the left and grabbed a kunai knife. The black metal felt cold on Sasuke's skin and he positioned the blade in front of him. A shuriken that had just been thrown now was embedded into the wall of a house that was down the street. A blazing red eye was now staring into Sasuke's. He suppressed a shiver from going down his spine as the eyes took in Sasuke's stature.

"You most be the last one…Uchiha Sasuke, am I correct?" the voice (male) said.

"…"

"Huh, not talkative are you…?" Sasuke glared. His eyes began to burn slightly in their sockets and suddenly for once, Sasuke noted that his eyes felt super powered. As if…they were…in Sharingan mode. He gave his fierciest glare to the man.

"Where's nee-san?" Sasuke demanded to the man.

"You mean Itachi? Probably killing the rest of your family…" the man stated cooly. He was wearing an orange mask with a tight black jumpsuit. But over his jumpsuit, the man wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. Sasuke vaguely remembered that his father was muttering something about people who wore that.

"…there own fault," was all Sasuke replied. He gazed levely at the man. Sasuke knew if it went into a real fight he would automatically lose but if he used fireball jutsu…maybe just maybe some other ninjas would come. The man suddenly laughed.

"You aren't even the bit upset! Don't want revenge a bit! HA HA HA! What type of brat are you Sasuke? A proud eagle or a slimey snake?" the man asked.

"… why would I answer your question? And I simply meant if Itachi didn't kill them then Danzo would just order someone else to. After all wasn't everyone planning to overthrow Konoha?" Sasuke's poker face didn't flinch the slightest. He should have been expecting this. In a way, his subconcious mind had expected this after all.

"Bravo, you did figure it out? But how did you? I don't think a brat like you would be accepted into ANBU even if you do know how to use the Sharingan."

"….non of your business."

"Huh."

"Madara!" a cold voice suddenly called out. Sasuke blinked.

"Nee-san!" Sasuke whirled around to met Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi noted that Sasuke eyes were now up to two tomoes. He wondered how long Sasuke has been using Sharingan.

"Madara, remember our deal we had," Itachi said cooly. Madara chuckled.

"I remember Itachi," Madara said seriously. His red eye examined Sasuke one last time before turning and disappearing into the shadows. Sasuke turned to Itachi.

"Nee-san, why did Danzo thought it best to kill everyone?" Sasuke asked quietly. Itachi sighed.

"I don't know myself but I think Danzo thought that we were to powerful," Itachi told Sasuke. Itachi knelt in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you know what happen here and you know the reason behind it. You can't tell any about it, alright?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded and looked at his feet.

"Nee-san, what are you going to do now?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked at the young Uchiha.

"I have to leave and become a Rouge Ninja. I promise I will back…Otouto-kun." Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair. Then he poked Sasuke's temple with his finger.

"I'm sorry otouto-kun," Itachi said. Sasuke smiled.

"It's alright nee-san. Like I said, I can always count on nee-san and I meant it," Sasuke said. Itachi stood up. His eyes looked into Sasuke but this time power was filled in them. Sasuke eyes fluttered and closed. He fell backwards scraping his hands and head with bruises when he fell. Itachi gently picked Sasuke up and left him laying in the door step of their home.

"Become stronger Sasuke," Itachi whispered before dashing off at ninja speed.

**So there you have it. My first Naruto FF and my first FF. Sorry for any grammar, spelling, or typos. And sorry if you didn't like it. But please: No flames. I have seen people flamed and lemme tell you flamers, you are cyber bullies and i wish you would amend your ways. Thanks for taking the time to read! And i will try to post the next chp. soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone but I have moved. With everything going and preparing to going to college and a lot more going on in my life I can't write.

Anyone who wants the idea may take it. No need for a p.m.

Anyone who wants to flame me may go ahead for I don't really mind (I deserve it).

Good bye,

Sky


End file.
